John's Comeuppance
John's Comeuppance is the 30th episode of the Jimmy the Jinty Series. Synopsis John is getting on everyone's nerves and Den vows to teach the Fowler 3F a lesson. John is very jealous that Richard and Roger get to haul the secret military trains and tries everything to pull it. When he finally does, Den plays a part in making sure that John gets his comeuppance. Extended Plot The yards in the railways are the busiest places you could ever visit. Goods trains come in and out day and night every day. Den constantly shunts the trucks and no sooner he arranges one train he dashes away to quickly arrange another. Even the steam engines that collect their trains could never see eye to eye with Den. They do appreciate the hard work he always does in the yards and before they leave they always say thank you to the diesel shunter. Den never shows his gratitude but he was pleased that the other engines recognized his sense of duty and responsibility as yard shunter. But John was very rude and not as well mannered as the other engines. This annoys Den and soon the irritated diesel brings a subject of steam being forced out in the favor of diesel traction. He even said that he will teach John a lesson one of these days but John just laughs and said that he was in serious trouble with the shed master. As John left, Den was sieving with rage. But it wasn't only Den who had lost patience with the Johnson 3F; the other engines have had enough too. William pointed out that he has always got an opinion about all things and Babs said that he was bad as William and Den put together. Terry grumbles too that sooner or later someone is going to make right fool of him. All the engines agreed but none of them knew when or how. All sorts of goods trains arrive and depart at the yards. There are Mineral Wagons, Vent Vans, Container Wagons, Flatbeds and Tankers all coupled together heading to far away destinations. But there is always one train that Den prepares that is always secretive. Not too far away is a military base. A lot of items go up there that are only handled by Richard and Roger. Like their train they keep everything a secret and never gave a word to anyone to what they are hauling. Everyone would always ask what is inside but then the reply would always be that if they told them they would have to scrap him/ her. The only engine that did know was Den. Sometimes it would be Military equipment and destructive instructions that the government has to handle with care on something small such as tools, medicine and food but even that was handled with great care. John is very jealous that Richard and Roger get to haul the secret military trains and tries everything to pull it but always end up being caught out by the twins. He would get annoyed when something big and important would be loaded on the train. As he grumbles that he deserves to pull the train Den would say that he would let him scrap John so he could be turned into ammunition for the military so he wouldn't miss out then. John would then get cross and with that Roger departed with the train. Two weeks later it had rained hard non-stop and the engines were sulking and they did not want to leave their sheds. William and Terry grumbled about the sun and how lovely it is this time of year. As soon as the rain stopped the engines sighed with relief but it wouldn't last long. When the shed master arrived he called out to Richard and Roger to run into the yards due to a busted water drain with all the rain as Den is running low on fuel and needs help. the twins grumbled that why can't John do it as they have the military train to take half an hour but the shed master explained that John’s firebox was too close to the waterline and theirs wouldn't be. John then asked the shed master if he could take the military train for Richard and Roger while they help then. The shed master had no choice singe no other engine was available. Once the foot water had been drained John proceeded to the yards. Whilst Den just completed the military train there were still plenty of wagons to organize. John said that when he returns he will be reeking of gun powder and smelling of the battle field. The twins were very cross and said that he will be boasting all week. But then Den said that they shouldn't be worried as the train consisted of Fish/ the food for the military. Everyone laughed and the Den's face lit up as John was out of sight. When John arrived back he was very cross and silent as he hoped that no one knew what his load has been but he was wrong. The twins smelled something fishy and said that it was John. Then everyone laughed. The Johnson 3F finally had his comeuppance he deserved and all the engines of Euston had Den to thank. Characters *William *Richard and Roger *Den *Terry *Babs *John *Arnold (not named does not speak) Trivia *This episode marked the the first official hiatus, as the series would not return until August 2013. *Stock footage from Roger's Curse is used. *Jimmy doesn't seem to make an appearance in this episode. Goofs *Richard and Roger were smiling when John departed with the train. Gallery BACK!.png Well.png Huh!.png 4+!+!.png 3tri.png 2in1.png Whene.png Triee in 1+1.png Triee.png Comeuppance.png Triee in 1+1.png Yo defeated.png|Face it. You are defeated. Ends.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Euston